Destiny Island's First School
by Scenro
Summary: What happens when Sora is chosen to be a teacher to destiny Islands first and only school. What does he teach his students, who constist of Jocks lke Cloud, Preepies like Kiari, and those who are unnamed like Rku and Yuffie. READ to find out! REVIEW PLZ
1. First day of School

What happens when Sora is teacher to a school consisting of the kingdom hearts cast, and a few final fantasy (video game) characters as well?

Enough said.

Please R&R

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The First Day of School **

Everyone sat in Destiny Island middle school as the first day of school began. A teacher walked up to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat silencing the class. He had porcupine brown hair with an idiotic smile on his face. He was cos-playing as Willie Wonka today. The class consisted of a few jocks and the main one Cloud, Kiari and Aireth with some other preppie's, and Yuffie with Leon and Riku in the not quite in a category group.

The techer sat down at his desk as he instructed the class to take out there biology textbooks. Today was going to be an interesting lesson, the class could tell. The teacher spoke, "As you all know, I'm you teacher Sora. My mission? To make sure you don't grow up to be an idiotic teenager like me"

"But we _are_ teenagers." Riku yelled out.

"Silence!" Sora said smacking Riku with a ruler.

Riku retreated wimpering.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Cloud nodded and stood up beckoning one of his other jockey friends too. "Yea I got something to say you big-"

Cloud did not get to finish as his teacher took out a giant key and started beating him to the ground. "AHHHH!"

"YEEAAA!"

"AHHHH!"

Everyone screamed for a moment until Sora stopped beating Cloud.

"Now than…"He said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the principal, Mr. Sepiroth." And with that Cloud ran out the window screaming.

"Anyone else?"

The class was silent.

"Well than to continue with our lesson."

That is chappy one, these are all the lessons Sora has to teach to us in real life. He's one odd teacher I must say….wee! please R&R!


	2. Sora's First lesson: Please do not feed

Here is Sora's first lesson everybody! Please R&R!

**Please do not feed the Zucchini**

The class that Sora taught on Destiny Island settled down, for there odd teachers first lesson. This teacher was very odd indeed. I mean not many people can scare Cloud into jumping out a window. The students wondered if he was all right. A few preppies cried at this, and everyone else was speechless. One brave solider finally raised his hand.

"Umm… teacher Sora?.. what will be our first lesson?"

The teacher in what looked like a Willie Wonka costume turned around.

"Well I'm glad you asked," said the crack headed teacher. "today's lesson is going to be about not feeding Zucchini, and 'm going to explain why you should not do this."

Everyone stared. 0o …..

"Well now to start the lesson." The teacher said turning his back and drawing a very horribly drawn zucchini on the board.

"This is a … Zucchini!"

Everyone gasped.

"Do we know what zucchini's are?"

kiari raised her hand.

"Yes kiari?"

Zucchini's are a vegetable."

"NO! They ARE NOT A VEGATABLE!"

"Than what are they?" Riku said.

"DO NOT Talk WITH OUT MY CONSENT!" hits Riku with darkblade.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Well it's mine now! I'm confiscating it"

"What?"

Riku shut up as Sora hit him again.

"Anyone else?" he said cheerfully. Seeing that no more hands were raised, he continued his lesson.

"See the Zucchini?"

The class nodded.

"We do not feed Zucchini. Do you know why?"

The class shook there heads.

"This is why… if you feed the Zucchini, the zucchini will get mad and inject purple gooey stuff into your bloods streams. If that happens, do you know what will happen next?"

The class shook there heads again.

"You will turn into them after the purple gooey stuff has consumed you and eaten you alive, than you will turn into many other zucchini, and if people feed you? Than you will inject purple gooey stuffs into your blood streams."

Seeing the class, which was very confused, he lifted a bowl of what looked like Zucchini on to the table.

"For example," he said as three zucchini leaped onto the table. With that he feed the zucchini, suddenly they to started to foam at the mouth and leaped off the table biting Riku and some preppies on the neck, than they started to turn into zucchini. The class screamed as zucchini flew every where, and with that, Sora let his class leave the school, while he collected all his pet Zucchini. Poor Riku, he had tuned into a zucchini. Sora thought of making zucchini casserole when he went home tonight. With that last thought, he went home to make his casserole that consisted of the preppies Zucchini and the Riku Zucchini, as well as some others.

What will Sora teach us next? Who will be the next victim of Sora's outrageous teaching? Read more to find out.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I'll post Sora's next lesson as soon as I can, the rating may go up with this lesson:

How are babies made?

Please R&R.. or flame me… wee!..

Sry, Riku had to die next, don't worry, his death is nothing compared to everyone else's so consider him lucky. Wee!


	3. Sora's Second lesson:

Well here's the next lesson. I hope you all learn well from this one:

**How babies are made?**

All the students… that remained… sat in there desks at the Destiny islands first school. Today was there seconded lesson, and the dreaded what might come out of this lesson, and who would fall victim to it next. First cloud. Than Riku, and one of Kiari preppy minions. What next? It was all too much for the students to handle. Eventually the teacher walked in. this time he was not wearing his Willie Wonka out fit. No, he was dressed up today like one of those scary surgeons you find on ER. It scared the students, and I think he wanted it to. Everyone was silent as the teacher dragged in a big book and a comfortable looking chair.

"Today kids, I'm going to tell you a story. He said in a mother goose voice. The story of…..How babies are made."

Everyone swore that they could see lightening flash as he ended his sentence. But they took no notice of it compared to the next action the teacher took.

Than he began… it was the worst moments in everyone's life… why? Just listen for yourself.

"You see when a mommy and a daddy are together they get… intimate.. First the male pulls out his and inserts the in the.. Than the movement start and occurs. After this the embryo is formed and you have a baby whipped up and ready in 9 months time"

The class was silent, scared and traumatized. "Well folks that's our lesson for today, yes I know it was short, but don't worry I have business with the principal. Toodle loo." and with that Sora opened and umbrella and floated out the window.

The students stared in unison, than all screamed and ran out of the class room. Leaving a very confused and disgruntled Leon, who feel asleep drooling o his desk.

"oppps seems I forgot my slippers." Said Sora floating back into the class. Than he spotted Leon, ah yes another trophy he said as he grabbed Leon and floated out the window again with the Umbrella.

……………….

PLEASE R&R OR FLAME ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	4. The subsitute teacher

…Please R&R… -

**The substitute teacher**

Leon had a horrible fate as Sora chained him to a bed and let a bucket of scorpions crawl on his face. Sora took pictures of it too so he could show his class of what happened to his belittled students if they were bad. Saying good bye to Leon who was screaming his head off about killing Sora as well as from the stings of the tailless scorpions, he walked out happily and got into his new car. He had just bought it with the money he got from working as a teacher. He did not even know that there were cars on Destiny Island. Getting in the car, he started the ignition. The car quickly rumbled to a start as he squealed in delight. Starting the car and driving, he began to drool nonstop. "Just like a gummy ship!" he screamed as he put his foot to the petal hard and drove right off the cliff. All that was heard as the scene panned out was a slight screaming and an "ooohhh nnnooooo….." that echoed through out the island, as he was seen falling from cliff and into the ocean.

------------- ---------- ---------------

The next day all the students sat in class waiting what there dreaded teacher would do to them next. They had all told there parents from the start how Looney this teacher of theirs was, but as predicted, none of the parents believed there children. As the door to the classroom slowly opened, many of the students gasped while others hid. They had heard what had happened to Leon the day before, and did not want to expect the same fate. The door suddenly stopped opening with a creak as dark mist suddenly started to fill the room. Yuffie panicked thinking it was a toxic gas and fell over from lack of breath as she held her nose.

Suddenly everything went quite as the figure walked in smiling a very scary and sadistic smile. Everyone gasped. It was, the one and only, the omega and the alpha,… or was it the alpha and omega…. It was….. "AION! " everyone screamed in horror. They did not know what to do until Aion screamed for the class to shut up and sit down. More or less like this,

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC HUMAN BEINGS AND SIT YOUR BEHINDS DOWN WHILE YOU HAVE THE LIFE TO MOVE WITH IT!"

Everyone was quite and stared up at him, a few twitched irritated or in fear, you couldn't really tell which.

"Now, if I may explain myself," he said leaning against the teacher Sora's desk. "It seems that your teacher was in an accident the other day, and that I may take over until he recovers from falling off such a large cliff, and such a tragedy too." He out his hand to his head dramatically.

The students were quite for a few moments. Than everyone suddenly burst out cheering as mariachi, festival music began to play. Aion watched them amused with a smirk on his noted sadistic face.

"SO, " he announced again making everyone be quite and sit in there seats. " I will be your teacher from now on." The room suddenly became cold as his eyes flashed dangerously behind the glasses he wore. Pushing them up he stretched and yawned loudly than turned his back on them and looked at the chalkboard in the front of the classroom.

"What was it you were learning in your last class?" he asked curiously taking note of the odd drawings on the bored. No one spoke. He turned around to meet there gaze as they stared back in horror. Smiling and shrugging he went over to Sora's desk and sat in the chair, going through the drawers to find anything interesting. He did. Looking through them, he took out 5 zucchini, 1 drawing of the teacher Sora that was horribly drawn, a bottle of birth control pills, Aion did not want to know where those came from as he looked at them in surprise; a bag of scorpions, a very long cane, a rainbow tie die umbrella, and random little things from screws to paperclips to a few bags of sand. He frowned, "what the hell did this teacher teach?" he asked the class. The class did not answer, except for one of Clouds friends before he jumped from the window. He taught many things. Aion stared at him bewildered, than shrugged himself, throwing everything back into the draws.

"Alright class is dismissed or today, come back tomorrow if I haven't already dominated the world." He said with a smile. All the students piled out as a few stared at him, a few girls waved and giggled blushing as he waved in return, and ran out the door. Sitting back in the chair Aion smiled, "First this classroom, than this school, than this island, than the WORLD!" he cackled evilly as the last of the students ran from the class thinking Aion as a crazy nut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- to make this clearer, Aion is a character from Chrono Crusade. If you don't know what that is, than google it! - it is a good anime series, and its still sort of recent, books are still coming out with it in anyway.

Wellllllll….. its that time again, the time that you MUST review!... Please?.. please?... please?... please?...please?... please?... please?... please?... please?... please?... please?...please?...please?... I can go on… but I won't, anyway PLEASE R&R or FLAME ME! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! PHEAR THE CRAZY AUTHOR!

. …. The author can't go to hell without being flamed…remember that all you people who hate meh work! Weee! . ….


	5. Hospital Visit Horror

MWAHAHAHHAHA! This chapter will be.. odd.. like all the others but sadly short. XD sorry!... well than again, if you don't like it, than suck this! – holds out three lollipops to three children who was starring at her while she was blinking.-… -they take the lollipops and run off-… yes yes… eat my minions, so that way one day we can rule!... not the world…THE INTERNET

! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!..

anyways here's the story:

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hospital Visit

Aion walked into the hospital intensive care unit holding a small bouquet of dead flowers in his hand as he went to go visit Sora. Talking to the receptionist at the front desk, she directed him to which room to go. He spotted Sora's door and opened it poking his head in first. It was dead quite, and nothing but a musty smell reached his nose as he walked in completely and shut the door behind him.

"Tesia?"

Aion paused as he heard someone speak. " tesia?.. What the heck is that?" he thought as he walked farther in the room. The room was dark as he tried to adjust his eyes to see. Walking deeper in the room he turned to see someone grinning with wide eyes through the darkness. It looked like the person was possessed as Aion took a step back and hit the light switch behind him. As he suspected the grinning idiot was Sora, but his grin faded as he only saw Aion.

"Oh your not tesia." He pouted and leaned back on the bed.

Aion starred at him for a moment when suddenly he heard the flush of a toilet from inside the room. Wondering whom it was he shrugged and found a seat by a small table in the room where he laid down the dead bouquet. He closed his eyes resting for a moment and sighed.

A strange sound began as music played. Aion thought it was just Sora being an idiot again. He opened his eyes to stare in horror as a smoke began to come out from under the bathroom door. He recognized the song that played immediately and looked around panicked for a door to escape from. The music got louder as the door to the bathroom opened and a man even taller than Aion stepped out, smoke billowing out the door. The man had long silver hair and an enormously large sword at his side. His voice was rich as he spoke.

"Hello…Aion." His cool green eyes starred at Aion with lust.

Aion could not help it. He screamed as he tried to get away.

"AGHHHHHHH! NOOO! He's gunna rape me!"

Failing to jump out the window, he decided to try the door he came from, but was sorely sorry for making that move as Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the small hospital bathroom. He smiled as he walked in after Aion. The only sound heard was the pleading screams from Aion as Sora sat starring blankly on his bed.

"…I WANT CHEESE!" he screamed, and continued screaming until a doctor came in to give him some. The doctor did not even notice the screaming and banging on the other side of the bathroom door and walked out as Sora happily nibbled on cheese.

ARGGHH! DARn!.. I forgot what other part of this chapter was,… but I'll update soon. Not my best chapter, you know?.. oh well.


	6. MANSEX

:M-A-N-S-E-X:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the square enix characters… in fact I barely own any of there games. Wow… that's… weird. Oh well I still have played them.

Aion walked out of the bathroom his side hurting and his ass feeling as if it was on fire. He looked warily back at Sephiroth who continued to greet Sora and left. He had had enough, tomorrow he would quite being a substitute even if it meant a step below from his world domination, he could just not take it anymore. Walking to the school he cashed in his teacher i.d. and went back to his house to gather his things and leave.

Sephiroth knew that this may be the result, but he was happy he got some pleasure with it. He would call up Xemnas to substitute for Aion the next day. For now he decided to visit Aion and see him on his way.

:The next morning:

After the visit with Aion, few students remained, either because there parents took them out of class, or Aion or Sora had taken them as victims in there plans and lessons. Now only a few where left, but just as they thought, new additions came to the class. These additions where twice the height as the other children, while others where just as immature. These 12 students names where, Roxas, Xigbar, Zexion, Larxene, Saix, Luxford, Axel, Vexen, Xaldin, Marlaxia, Demyx, Lexus, and Namine. They where all throwing around paper balls and airplanes when the teacher came in a swirl of smoke rise from behind him. He smiled at all the students menacingly as he wore a whit suite with black markings on it.

"Hello there students." His cold rich voice rang in the classroom and made everyone go still. "I am your new substitute teacher."

His yellow eyes bore into every one of his students. A few shivered from the stare while others, such as the preppy girls giggled childishly finding some sort of attraction to the man.

"My name is Xemnas..." he finally spoke after a long pause. "and I will teach you the world of kingdom hearts!" as he spoke this a large dragon burst from the back of the classroom. It looked more mechanical than anything as its wings spread and its eyes gleamed.

"Sorry I'm late boss.." it spoke.

Xemnas nodded to It thinking it perfectly normal and continued his lecture.

"You see my dear children," he bowed slightly. "Kingdom hearts… it's a magnificent thing really."

A few girls squealed as he spoke.

"SILENCE FOOLS!' he screamed at them and threw a chalkboard eraser at them making them cry.

"Yes the hearts are a great thing, after all if you posses ones heart you posses there soul." The few crying girls suddenly stopped crying and sighed at him.

One of the new students suddenly raised his hand to go the bathroom.

"Yes Xaldin?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He pleaded holding his gut.

"…GOD IS WATCHING YOU!"

Everyone stared at the teacher in slight shock.

"… Wait… I thought you didn't believe in god?" Saix said making a point.

"…I AM WATCHING YOU!"

Xaldin looked at the teacher Xemnas in pure horror for a moment.

"Yes sir.." he replied hesitantly.

"…alright… you can go…BUT REMEMBER!"

Xaldin nodded quickly and ran out of the classroom.

"As I was saying student..." Xemnas said continuing his long and outrageous lecture on Kingdom hearts.

:3 Hours later:

Everyone stared at Xemnas dully. Even the once before squealing fan girls get bored of him. And Xaldin was still not back from the bathroom yet.

Xemnas looked up at his class and frowned.

"Hmm you guys look bored.." The students looked up at him hopeful that he would excuse them. A tint in his eyes told him otherwise.

"Than I will just have to fix that..." he grinned as he suddenly ripped off his coat wearing nothing but a leather thong.

"FEAR MY SEXY LOOKS!" he screamed. "I Am M-A-N S-E-X!"

Xaldin walked from the bathroom after a long period of time. He peeked in only to see Xemnas almost completely naked and ran back to the bathroom holding his hand to his mouth ready to throw up. All the organization members, or other wise known as new students screamed there heads off and suddenly dashed out of the classroom. The few boys left in the classroom also screamed and ran out while others jumped out the windows to meet there demise. It didn't matter either way to them.

Xemnas was still having fun showing his self off when he looked down at the class and saw that it was nearly empty. Only the girls remained. He blinked and shrugged putting his coat on and sighed.

'oh well.. I guess class is over for today. I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early in the morning!' with that he smiled and disappeared in a 'poof' of light. All the girls sighed with lovey-dovy eyes and finally began to leave the classroom looking foreword to the next day.

Aion: if I have not explained earlier, Aion is a character from the anime Chrono Crusade. A great anime/ manga actually. They just released the last manga not to long ago. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!

((welp hope you liked this chapter!1 I got some idea's from my friend who rp's as Xemnas…or mansex… soo yea… XD oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Girl Magnet

**:Girl Magnet :**

The bright and early sun shown through the window as students began to assemble in. Once again the class was limited and Sephiroth, the school principal was thinking of turning the school into a all girl's school, since that seemed to be the only ones left. Girls, lots and lots of girls. Some gawked at him as he walked by, others squealed in delight. He enjoyed the attention until the day.

The Day when HE came back. Cloud.

It was just a normal day patrolling the halls when he noticed a large sword sitting outside his office. He opened the door to see Cloud sitting in his chair with girls hanging off him everywhere. (.. except there… -dirty thoughts- )

Sephiroth nearly screamed and pulled his hair out. But he kept it cool and walked in sitting at his desk and looking up at him with cold steely green eyes.

"Hello there…. Cloud." He said wishing he could spit at the name.

Cloud simply smiled back rolling in his fame and glory. Sephiroth turned his gaze from the stupid smile sighing and continued.

" What brings you here?"

" I would like to join your school." He said with a yawn as one of the girls sighed in attraction.

Having enough Sephiroth brought down a ruler to his desk and screamed, " GET OUT!" to all the girls who had hung on Cloud. They all ran off screaming and crying like alarmed pigeons.

" you didn't have to do that" said Cloud pouting. Sephiroth shook his head.

" why do you want to join my school?" he asked becoming bored with his presence. "You know this is mostly an all girls school, right?"

Cloud nodded grinning foolishly.

" I know.." he said and looked around. " so can I join?"

Sephiroth sighed than remembered the class that all the students disappeared from and smiled.

"Yes…. Yes I have just the class for you." He said grinning and turning around to type up cloud's schedule. He printed out the piece of paper and handed it to him smiling.

"The Terminator?" Cloud asked looking at the piece of paper.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes well he changes his name a lot, you may know him as something else once you see him. He just came back from the hospital so be nice alright?"

The grin on Sephiroth's face looked as if it would fall off. Cloud nodded standing up and walking to the door.

" thanks bud.." he said in a sort of gangster tone, than walked out of the office. He grabbed his sword walking down the hall to the class room, getting nervous from hearing the ringing laughter of Sephiroth as he walked.

((YAYA! Another chapter up! The next one's going to be great, and you can only guess that Sora is back. MWAHAHHAHA! ))


	8. Pirate Matrix

:Pirate Matrix:

Cloud sat in on the first day of school to the class he was assigned. He looked around realizing that few boys remained other than him, and those that did remain either looked scared stiff, or some force was keeping them from screaming bloody murder aloud. It was nearly time for class to begin as he waited. He watched the door for any sudden movements of the door opening, but didn't expect it when the one known as Mr. Terminator flew in wearing a Matrix outfit, and flying by little fairy wings. The class automatically froze up, and Cloud could feel the tension rising as the teacher took a suitcase out from underneath his desk and started rummaging through.

"I see we have a new student today..." the teacher mumbled. No one moved to look at Cloud. He thought that was odd.

The teacher finally found what he was looking for and put them on. It was a pair of sleek sunglasses as he smiled stupidly wearing them and the black trench coat he had flown in wearing. The fair wings had fallen off when he had landed. He put his hand to his forehead in sort of and odd gesture.

" Today class, he spoke, I will teach you… to… enter… the…MATRIX!"

Everyone blinked.

The teacher continued. " you will have to, lets say.. fre-"

"Mr. Terminator?" cloud asked.

"MY NAME IS NOT MR TERMINATOR! I AM NEO! THE ONE MAN! THE ONE! AND DO NOT INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

Cloud gulped.

"Yes student I have not yet tortured, what is you question?"

"Umm.. Mr. One.. or ..er Neo, what is the purpose of learning of this matrix we have not heard of for we are petty video game characters."

The teacher paused and thought about it.

" Well I was going to teach you to free your mind." He did a pose with his hand no his forehead and shoulder extended, than straitened himself and shrugged, "but I guess I could teach you something else."

Cloud nodded and a few students looked at him like he was crazy, or was surprised that he even spoke up to the teacher.

"So.. I guess for this lesson, I will teach you the Pirate Matrix! Where you can free your mind while looting and killing!"

The class groaned in anguish and Cloud blinked.

"P-Pirate Matrix?"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!... Fool… huh.. I like that word… you're a fool…" the teacher said amusing himself.

"Alright class! Your assignment is to go out, find 3 logs, 4 coconuts, a sheet, string,.. or rope, and fresh water and fish. We'll set sail tomorrow!"

"What?" cloud was lost. Weren't they supposed to be learning a lesson?

"Field trip!" one of the students squealed.

"Mr. one?... what's the purpose of this?"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" the teacher said. He looked around waving his hands in the air in strange patterns.

"Call me… . …..Jack Sparrow…" he hissed and ran out of the class laughing manically. The students who had had the teacher for a while took that as their dismissal and walked out of the class. Cloud stayed behind and stared at the chalkboard lost. This would be a long long school year.

:Meanwhile:

Sephiroth, the principal continued to laugh manically as a crowd of students began to gather around his office to stare at him blankly.

((short chapter… goes by fast and no real story line, but what do you expect when your dead tired and have been up watching anime since 5:43 am….oh well .PLEASE REVIEW! I would at least like reviews for my efforts man. I mean, you could understand that, right?...RIGHT!... REVIEW! REVIEW!))


	9. Degrees of Torture

Teacher Sora's Happy Place or torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… or the dancing frog … . … but I do own Sora's various tortures.

It was another day for teacher Sora to torture his faithful students. Oh faithful? I must have been mistaken, more like unfaithful in the most. It was now that the students had realized that they could rebel against there crackpot teacher. As Sora walked into the classroom with a wizard's hat and goofy glasses that were broken in half at one point, a bucket of what seemed to be tar fell on him. The class was quite as they watched his reaction.

Even the new student Cloud knew better than to say anything or laugh. He had only been there a few days and he already knew the crucible rule to follow when around Teacher Sora. Don't laugh at any of his jokes, him, and don't add in input to his randomly chosen lessons. Sora stood at the doorway dripping in tar. He looked around the class looking for the culprit but saw no guilty faces so he just cast a spell with a broken in half wand he had found and the tar disappeared. Every one in the class's mouth dropped.

Sora walked in and out a suitcase he brought on his desk. The class groaned dreading what the next lesson was to be.

"I bet your all wondering why I enjoy to torture you. Hmm class?"

No one dared to say anything.

"Well today I'm going to give you an example of the different degrees of torture I'm going to inflict upon you."

At this point everyone in the class whished that they had said something.

"This is degree number one."

Sora sat on a stool and stared at his class. At first the class thought it was nothing and only stared back. But than the tension built and everyone began to sweat nervously.

Sora smiled cheerfully as he saw his 1st degree of torture work.

"Alright than now class. Here is degree 2 of torture." Sora put on a Cd of really odd music and continued to stare at his students.

The students looked at Sora nervously afraid that he was going to do something, and yet he didn't and they thought. ' well this isn't too bad.' Until it passed 15min. of the same tune and staring. The students began to agonize and wonder what he would do next.

At this Sora smiled even wider.

"And here is degree 3 of torture!" he stood on the stool proudly and changed the Cd and began to sing horrible off tune to the most random song you could think of.

"What we needs is a few good taters!"

"POATOES!" a dancing frog suddenly jumped out of Sora's suitcase. It did a Smegal from lord of the rings imitation.

"Whats taters? Precious?" it said. " what's taters?"

"POTAToes!" Sora sang." Boil em' mash stick em in a stew boil em, mash em stick em in a stew."The class looked absolutely mortified.

"POTATOES POTATOES!" Sora continued.

"Whats taters whats what whats whats taters yea?" the dancing frog continued.

As if it was finally too much the class all stormed out not wanting to heard anymore 'whats', ' taters', and 'potatoes'. There would be some not coming back to Sora's class the next day.

"AWWW! I didn't even get to level of torture number 4 yet! And that was my best one!"

With that Sora put on a black suite, a black top hat and danced out the window with a cane, the dancing frog mimicking him.

((RANDOM! and yet do you know that is actually a very effective way to torture. I mean you don't need much to torture someone. And imagine 5 hours of that! WOOT! Well anyways. PLEASE REVIEW! ))


	10. A strange case of chills

A Strange Case of Chills

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… ot The Grudge (Ju-on the original Grudge is Waaayy better by the way) o r the movie ' Halloween' , but oh well!!

Sora sat bored seeing that no one had shown up for class he wondered why and decided to invite all the parents of the students In for a conference. He sent out the invitations and soon walked over the Principal Sephiroth's office to explain his problem and tell him what he expected. It didn't take long before he got to Sephiroths' office that he noticed something red seeping out from the bottom of the door. Something sharp and pointy was also sticking out from the door as well. Sora opened the door and saw where the blood came from. Cloud stood nailed, or more like stabbed to the principals' door. At first Sora thought this was a little strange, than he began to poke the body ominously seeing how vulnerable he was. For some reason it did not process to Sora that it Cloud was dead.

"Aww cloudy take a nap on the door!" he said gleefully.

He didn't even notice the movement behind him. Suddenly he heard an absolute scream of terror as he turned around. Someone came up stabbing yet another knife, but missed him and stuck into cloud's head. Sora frowned at the person and folded his arms.

"Aww.. now Cloud's going to have a headache and won't be able to come to class."

The person that had the knives faced Sora. He wore a white mask and had light brown hair, he was other wise as explained wearing the mask from the hit movie "Halloween". ((Which is a hilariously funny horror movie. XD ))

Sora eyed him than a large smile formed across his face.

"MOMMY!!!" he ran up and hugged the white masked person tightly.

The white masked person looked utterly confused and stared down at Sora. He patted Sora on the back even more confused and decided he was annoyed by the boy. That's when he took out another knife and feebly tried to stab him. He only ended up stabbing his lag and making himself cry out in pain.

Sora blinked after hearing the man.

"Your not me mommy!!" he said screaming at him.

He pulled one of the knives out from Cloud with a loud 'spleech' as blood dripped on the floor and ran at the white masked person. He stabbed him quickly killing him and leaving his knife in the chest and walked off annoyed. He shut the principal's door behind him blood trailing with his footsteps.

The thought of alerting the parents of there students not showing u finally came to his mind and he walked off whistling the Exorcist theme only to be followed by a little girl with a lot of hair and making the strange noise as the person from the Grudge did.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"uhh………." To you too Sora responded and walked home so he could give candy out to the strange trick or treater's of Destiny Island.

((Aye sucky chapter to my POV, but who cares, it's a horror/Halloween based chapter even so. I need more ideas of what Sora should do by the way; I'm running out, well actually no, but the ones that I have I want to save either for later on or different stories. PLEASE R&R though!! C'mon!! it may not be Halloween, but Trick or Treat!! Please Review meh!


	11. Destiny Island Christmas Special!

**YAY!! It's a Destiny Island's Christmas!!**

((YAY!! It's a Destiny island's Christmas special!!))

Sora sat in his classroom quite upset. No one had should for class today and it was Christmas day!! So why did no one show? Not even the principal, Sephiroth should up. Feeling sad he decided that he would go outside and spread the Christmas cheer.

That's when he heard a sudden noise of voices outside the classroom which was ironically on the 5th floor. So how were people outside his window? It didn't dawn on him that they were below until he throw a desk below as a token for his appreciation and accidentally killed one of them. He didn't see though. In fact it began to snow which he found pleasing. Although it never did snow on destiny island. Of course he wouldn't pay attention to that anyways. Opening his mouth he felt the snow flakes, or what he believed to be snow flakes fall on his tongue. He didn't even notice the taste of Dandruff, nor did he notice Sephiroth on the roof of the school combing his hair where he hoped he would not be seen. After all how else would he get so silky hair? I mean he has to comb it otherwise it won't stay strait.

Walking back into his classroom Sora grabbed his coat and walked to the stairs where he threw himself down finding it quicker than walking. It was a wonder he was even alive after the fall of five stories below.

Standing up as if it was nothing he walked outside to school and frowned to see no snow on the ground.

"I guess it only snows up where my classroom is." That made him feel special as he said that to himself. As a result to make an attempt to use the sand as snow he decided to make a sandman. As he did so he wasn't aware that someone had decorated the sand with lights, so as he built the sand man he was surprised to find it light up when he was done.

"OMGFUSKISHAGAGWAGGA WHAT THEHELLLSOMEBODY HELP MEEEE ITS ALIVEEE!!!" He screamed thinking it to be one of those Sandmen from Star wars; a movie he had currently watched and recognized it as a good. He recognizes Star Trek as the devil.

Disappointed that no one came to his aid as he cried for help he decided he would go home. After finally remembering where he lived and finding his home he took out a ham from his refrigerator that his mommy had made five years ago for the last Christmas he saw her and set it on the table.

He cut a piece off where he put it on a plate and another for Teddy who sat at the other end of the table. His existence seemed sad but he was happy. Chewing on the meet for about and hour he wondered if it had gone bad over the five years, but was satisfied none the less.

After that hour he wondered over to his tree. It occurred to him thought that everything was not in its proper place and when he walked to the other side he saw a huge fat man trying to steal his presents; or at least it looked lie that to him.

"OMGFUCASHAGGAWHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FAT MAN!!!"

The fat man turned around confused at his sudden exclamation.

"Hoh ho ho.." he said aloud.

"Don't call me a hoe fat man!!" he replied angrily.

"ho ho ho ho?"

"I said I'm not a hoe!!"  
"ho?" The fat man blinked and stood to his full height, towering over Sora with his red suite and fat body.

Sora began to cry.

"WAAAHHH!! Stop calling me a hoe!! It hurts my feelings!!!"

The fat man smiled warmly at him and rummaged through his bag where he took out a present and gave it to Sora.

"Merry Christmas!! And to all a good night!!" he said and disappeared.

Sora blinked confused at the present but than opened it and was thrilled at what he had received.

"OMG!!! A ROCKET LAUNCHER!!! I'M GOING TO GO PLAY WITH IT NOW!! AYYYYAAAASSSSSZZZ!!!"

And with that Sora ran outside to go play with his new toy that he shot and the rocket shanked Sephiroth off the roof of the school and into the ocean. (apparently he had been up there all day.)

And so Sora's holiday was fulfilled as he got a goodnights sleep.

"MEERRRYY CHRISTMAS!! AND YOU BETTER HAVE A MERRY OCHRISTMAS OR I'LL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO MY STUDENTS.!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!!"

And his voice echoed as the night ended. Christmas ended.

((MWAHHAHA!! Have a Merry Christmas!! –Paranoid brother is going to come out and attack- It's 1:30am, and he's already attacked me twice. I don't want to get attacked again. O.O anyway please review!! And hope he doesn't attack me. O.o;;. Happy Holidays!! ))


	12. St Fluffy's Day

St. Fluffy's Day

Disclaimer: Mr. Fluffy is my friend. ((O)).((O))

Once again the Destiny Island's first school reassembled after winter break. The day of there winter break to come back was March 17th. Why? Because winter lasts a very long time on Destiny Island. That's probably why Kairi and Riku were always such freeloaders I mean…

Well to get back to our story. The class of Sora finally came back. They sat in the classroom and old faces that had once disappeared before winter break, were now back. For example, Riku and the preppies were no longer zucchini, in fact they had grown back from the zucchini seeds Sora had planted, and Leon was now back and no longer Sora's trophy.

As the class waited with anticipation they wondered how the new semester would start. But as they saw the classroom door open and a puff of green smoke come in, they knew that this semester would be worse than the first.

Sora walked in from the smoke looking quite smug. He wore a green outfit with his hair died orange and a cane at his side. He stood in the front of the classroom grinning from ear to ear at his students.

"Well hello class!! It has been long since we've met!! I think the ye' ol time has come where I bid the a chance to find one self."

The class stared at his sad attempt at an Irish accent and philosophy. Leon thinking that there was no way to escape the torment, and still deeply scared from the last encounter with Sora, took out a gun from his pocket, put it to his head, and shot his brains out.

No one noticed this, not even Sora, as Leon fell to the classroom floor bleeding and dead.

"Ok Class!! SO WhO wAnTs tO gO oFf AnD fInD MeH pOt O' GoLd?!?!"

Everyone in the class got up, to blinded by money to even see the dead classmate they stepped over as they rushed to the front of the classroom to catch the Sora Leprechaun.

"AHHH!! MY LUCKY CHARMS!!" Sora screamed loudly as one student tried ripping off his lucky charms. Knowing that his first suggestion wasn't going to work he decided to switch to another tactic.

"MR. FLUFFY!!" Sora called aloud.

A slug entered the classroom slowly. Sora saw his beloved pet and smiled.

"Not you Fluffy, I meant the Easter bunny, but come back later!! I have some salt licks for you to enjoy!"

And with that said Fluffy slowly slugged out as fast as it could.

MR. Fluffy finally came, a smashed slug on its foot that Sora did not notice.

"Mr. Fluffy!! ATTACK!!"

The Easter Bunny, eyes glowing red and sprouting great black wings from its back attacked on Sora's command and grabbed children with its large teeth flying out the window with them and dropping them from great heights. It didn't take long before all the students who had attacked Sora were gone. Some had escaped Mr. Fluffy's wrath and ran out of the classroom. But Mr. Fluffy would find them later… oh yes… He would find them later. Sora sat there evilly twiddleing his fingers. His personality changed in an instant as he noticed that his class was gone.

"Well, I guess class is over!! TEE-HEE!!!" Sora went to the window where Mr. Fluffy flew by and he jumped on Mr. Fluffy's back. He would get a ride home and than give Mr. Fluffy a treat.

And all his troublesome students were gone.

And Sora was happy.

And there was much rejoicing

"…..yyyyyaaaaaaayyyyy…….."

(A/N:) Wow, I've lost my touch. Ah well, please enjoy anyways, and also Please REVIEW!!! Oh and Happy St Patrick's Day!!!!

- 3


End file.
